


Safe Haven

by phoenixquest



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is Claire Hawke's best friend. Above all, she wants to make sure he's safe - so she offers him a key to get into her house, should he need to slip away from the Templars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Claire is not romancing Anders, she's with Isabela, but I can't stand the idea of leaving Anders to fend for himself just because you're not sleeping with him. So, since they're BFFs, she goes through with that part anyway :D Short but sweet!

Claire walked into the clinic, looking around. It was unusually empty – the only person to be seen was Anders, cleaning up.

“So you’ve finally healed all of Kirkwall?” Claire teased, walking over to the man. He turned to look at her, grinning.

“If only,” he said, shaking his head. “Just one of the rare slow periods. What do you need, Hawke?”

“Actually, to talk to you,” she smiled, sitting down on a cot next to where he was working. “I’ve heard the Templars are breathing down your neck lately.”

“You can say that again,” Anders sighed. “Practically on my doorstep last night. I can’t leave the clinic; my patients need me, and I don’t have anywhere else to go. But it’s making me edgy, I admit.”

“Well, I might have a solution for you,” Claire said. She pulled a key from around her neck and handed it to him.

“A key?” he asked skeptically, taking it and looking at it. “For what?”

“It’s to my cellar,” Claire said, keeping her voice low. She couldn’t risk anyone overhearing. “The entrance is right outside your clinic,” she pointed. “The door right there.”

“Oh,” Anders said, confusion on his face. “Er…I’m not sure I understand,” he admitted. “I thought we talked about – “

“Oh!” Claire said, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Anders. No, that’s not – I didn’t mean – “ she broke off, flustered. It had only been a few weeks since he’d confessed his feelings for her. He’d been understanding enough about it when she told him she was in love with Isabela, but it was still a little awkward.

“It’s all right,” he said quickly. “It’s fine, really, I just don’t – “

“I know,” Claire interrupted. “Maker, I didn’t mean this to come out this way. I know you’ve been having trouble with the Templars coming too close, and I just wanted to make sure you have somewhere safe to go. I’m not…inviting anything, or asking anything.”

“I see,” Anders said, relief etched onto his face. “That is…very thoughtful, Hawke. Thank you, so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Claire said, giving him a tentative smile. “I don’t want them to get to you.”

“Well, hiding in your cellar is preferable to them finding me,” Anders chuckled. “Not that I care for dark, enclosed spaces much.”

“No, no!” Claire hurried to explain. “No, it’s just to be able to use the cellar. I mean for you to come through, to come to the house that way. I have plenty of space, I have all that extra room. You could stay anywhere you liked.”

“You really mean that, don’t you?” Anders said wonderingly.

“Of course I do,” Claire said, perplexed. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I think you’re the only one to ever worry about me since I’ve been here,” Anders said, his lopsided grin making her smile, too.

“Well, then, it’s about time someone did,” she said decisively. “I do mean it. You’re welcome, Anders, anytime.”

“Isabela won’t mind?” he teased.

“Are you kidding? She’d ask you to join in, if she knew,” Claire laughed, glad he wasn’t feeling too awkward over it.

“True,” he agreed. “Well, anyway, thank you, Hawke. Truly. This means a lot.”

“Anytime,” Claire grinned. “There’s more, too.”

“You’re going to spoil me,” Anders warned laughingly.

“You deserve it,” Claire smiled. “I’ve noticed you working on that manifesto of yours more and more recently, and you have to search for scraps of paper for it. I want you to use my desk and any parchment and ink you need, whenever you’d like.”

“What?” Anders asked, astonished. “Claire, you don’t need to do that. I’m fine – it’s fine. I can’t just…use your things. It’s already more than generous to allow me to hide away in your house.”

“Yes, you can,” Claire argued. “I want you to, Anders. This is important to you.”

“But it’s my problem,” Anders said, shaking his head. “It’s nothing you need to worry about.” Claire sighed, rolling her eyes.

“You are incredibly difficult, do you know that?” she said. “I know this means a lot to you, and I want you to be able to do the best job you can. Please, Anders. I just want to help.”

“Hawke, you’re far kinder than I deserve,” Anders said with a resigned sigh. “All right. I’ll do some of my writing there.”

“Excellent,” Claire said brightly. “And I mean it, too – anytime, day or night. I don’t mind at all.”

“Thank you,” Anders said sincerely. “You’re a wonderful woman.”

“And you’re a great man,” Claire grinned. “I’ll see you later, Anders.”

“See you, Hawke,” Anders waved. He couldn’t help smiling as he continued his organizing. He’d get over his feelings for her eventually, he was sure, but having her friendship was more than he could’ve even thought to ask for.


End file.
